I Promise
by obiwansbeard
Summary: Regina gazed lovingly at Emma, carefully mapping her features and admiring the beauty she had wed just earlier that day. Emma's face was lightly tanned and her coral pink lips were tilted upwards in a smile she knew was not fake.


**A/N: New story (finally), its a oneshot that I composed simply because I was bored. I'll probably get busy writing more fanfiction during this hiatus and the holidays - I'll definitely have the time anyway - but now I'm going to focus on updating and completing all of the stories that I have left. Happy reading everyone, ily all!**

* * *

"Milady?" A feminine voice behind her spoke up.

Emma turned around and faced her wife. Regina Mills. Yes, you read that right, Emma's wife was Regina Mills. The innocent young girl who liked horses and whose idea of having fun was riding bareback, the sad and lonely queen-to-be who sat locked away in the castle all day, the Evil Queen who tortured and murdered thousands of innocent people and Storybrooke's trusty mayor.

Regina held a hand out to Emma. She was clothed in a stunning, red dress. The dress was low-cut and showed off most of her cleavage, it accentuated her curves so much that Emma's mouth went dry and was decorated with a red silk trim and pearls. Regina also wore the silver charm locket Emma had given her, accompanied with a pair of sparkling diamond earrings.

Emma took Regina's hand and smiled, leading them to the dance floor. "I must say, I love the dress, your majesty."

"Why thank you, Em-ma." The way Emma's name rolled off Regina's tongue made Emma's centre throb. Emma visibly shivered at the feeling, and Regina smirked knowing what effect she had on Emma.

Suddenly, Emma stopped and spun Regina around. "Care to dance, your majesty?"

Regina smiled and gazed lovingly into Emma's emerald green eyes. "My, my, I thought you would never ask!" She exclaimed, placing one hand on Emma's waist and one on her shoulder; Emma simultaneously doing the same.

Emma smirked and slowly began swaying her hips, rocking them slowly from side to side. Regina stepped forwards and Emma stepped backwards, and the two continued moving with each other in a slow and sensual rhythm.

By the time the song had ended, the dance floor had cleared of guests and Emma and Regina stood together in the middle, with a pair of beaming smiles that lit up the room, as the guests applauded them. Once the applause had died down, Emma led Regina to the head of the long table and they waited until all the guests were seated before Regina cleared her throat, telling them that she was ready to speak.

"Emma Swan," She began, taking a deep breath and looking into the eye's of her wife. "You truly live up to your nickname, you are quite the saviour indeed." Emma chucked, and the audience laughed. "I know that you are the saviour because you saved me. I was in a very dark place, my mind only focused on revenge and making Mary Margaret pay for the pain she caused me. Now, you've changed me. Now, I know that all I need is you and Henry. I'll love you both until the day I die, and I hope you love me too. Thank you Emma, for officially becoming a part of our family."

Emma had tears in her eyes, as she looked at Regina. She then grabbed her hands and held them to her heart. "Regina Mills, I promise that I will love and cherish you forever; and Henry too. You two are the light of my life, and I promise to never let you go. We're not a perfect couple, I mean who knew that The Evil Queen would fall in love with the daughter of Snow White, right? Anyway, we're not perfect because no one is but as long as we are together, that's enough for me. I'll never stop loving you Regina, I can promise you that."

Now both Regina and Emma had tears streaming freely down their faces. Emma gave Regina a watery smile, before bringing their clasped hands to her mouth and kissing each of Regina's fingers in turn. "I love you so much, Regina. I'll never _ever_ let you go."

Regina gazed lovingly at Emma, carefully mapping her features and admiring the beauty she had wed just earlier that day. Emma's face was lightly tanned and her coral pink lips were tilted upwards in a smile she knew was not fake. Regina found it utterly perfect how Emma's long and wavy blonde hair framed her face in such a way, in which her beauty was magnified - if that was even possible. Yet, she could not help herself but to get caught in those luscious, curious eyes. They were enthralling, like a sea of twinkling stars full of colour. They were lettuce green, in colour. And for some reason, they looked like they had witnessed an entire lifetime, when in reality they had only seen a fraction.

Regina smiled sweetly, and leaned in to capture Emma's lips in a tender and loving kiss. They stood together at the head of the table kissing each other for awhile, completely forgetting that they had an audience.

Once the pair had been kissing for a full five minutes, Henry got tired and stood abruptly from his seat effectively shocking most people and causing his mother's to break apart suddenly. "Come on ma, mom you know I don't like it when you do that!" He exclaimed jokingly. Everyone laughed at that, including Emma and Regina, as he took his seat once more. Emma and Regina shared a knowing look, before leaning in once more to claim each other's lips in a chaste kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
